1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method for producing an x-ray image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The course of a tumor or carcinoma treatment of a patient is, among other things, monitored by making x-ray exposures at temporal intervals of the body region of the patient that is affected by the tumor or the carcinomas. A physician then compares the exposures to each other. Due to changes visible in the x-ray images, the physician can make conclusions about the course of the tumor or carcinoma treatment.